Sai the Shadow
Not to be confused with Sai, an upgrade for Bloons Super Monkey 2 . Sai the Shadow is a monkey hero that you unlock in Bloons Adventure Time TD. She is comparable to the Ninja Monkey, with camo detection and fast throwing. She is unlocked in Lemongrab mission "Lemongrabbed". Her upgrades consist of improving her shuriken attacks, Caltrops, and the Sabotage Supply Lines ability, as well as a new 'shadow blob' that causes affected bloons to take double damage for a limited time. She costs $800 to place. Statistic Upgrades *Longer Range $250: Perception training gives Sai increased range **Seeking Shurikens $250: Ancient ninja ways cause shurikens to seek bloons ***Bloonatomy $400: Extra damage to MOAB and chance to pop lead per hit *Marked for Death $300: Bloons hit by the blob of shadows take double damage for a short period of time **Fridjutsu $350: Secrets of Fridjitsu allow Sai to freeze bloons (Req. Dagger of Chilled Glass weapon) **Tetsubishi $600: Sai throws spiky caltrops onto the track ***Sabotage Supply Lines $3000: Ability: All bloons are forced to move slower (Req. Level 5) *Sharper Shurikens $300: Sharpened shurikens can hit more bloons **Super Sharp Shurikens $350: Razor sharp shurikens can hit even more bloons ***Multithrow $500: Sai can throw extra shurikens each attack ****Flash Bomb $1500: Adds an explosive attack that can stun bloons (Req. Level 3, above upgrade and Tetsubishi) *****Bloonjutsu $5000: Sai throws even more shurikens and attacks faster (Req. Level 7) Star Boost Sai will receive the following permanent boosts as she levels up: *2 stars - Base range increased by 2 *4 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 1 *6 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *8 stars - Base attack pierce increased by 2 *9 stars - Base range increased by 3 *10 stars - Bonus +1 damage to all modified bloons (camo, regen, etc) Quotes Sai is silent and never speaks throughout the game. She only deeply breathes and exhales when you tap on her too many times, but other characters will say something when you place her. That only occurs if you have a character on the map before you place Sai. When you place her: *"Sai, you're just in time!"- Max/Juggernaut Max *"Hey, ninja lady!"- Jake *"Ya-haarrrh! Thee Bloons better start runnin'!"- Captain Cassie *"Hey, Sai! Can I borrow one of those Flash Bombs?"- C4 Charlie *"How's it goin', fellow ninja?"- Ice King *"What's up, Sai?"- Sam When you activate the Sabotage Supply Lines ability: *"Not bad, Sai. I'm impressed!"- Supermonkey *"That was a-awesome!!"- Finn *"Whoa, those are some mad skills!"- Princess Bubblegum *"That was pretty hardcore!"- Flame Princess Strategies *Sai has multiple uses. **Sai can be used as a spike factory replacement. Put Sai at the end of the track and upgrade her to the caltrops upgrade. ***Remember that Sai cannot pop lead without the help of Bloonatomy or Flash Bomb, so put someone as assistance to the (camo/regen) lead bloons (eg. Max, Sam, Flame Princess). **Sai can see camo bloons without any upgrades. Place Sai when the first Camo bloons appear. For the camo lead bloons, upgrade her to Flash Bomb or Bloonatomy. For regen leads, put C4 Charlie or Max (Hot Darts) to assist Sai on them. ***When the MOAB class bloons come, Bloonatomy would be a great option to upgrade Sai to. ****Sai can not defeat MOAB class bloons alone, so put Finn (MOAB Ripper) C4 Charlie (MOAB Mauler), Max (Weak Spots) or any other character that has an upgrade that increases damage to MOAB class bloons for assistance. Gallery TowerSaiTheShadowPortrait_large.png|Sai the Shadow Sai unlock.png|Unlocking Sai Sai7-1.png|Sai Level 7 Part 1 Sai7-2.png|Sai Level 7 Part 2 IMG_2476.PNG|Sai Level 8 Part 1 IMG_2477.PNG|Sai Level 8 Part 2 IMG_2738.PNG|Sai Level 9 Part 1 IMG_2739.PNG|Sai Level 9 Part 2 Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Heroes